XANA's After Party
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Just a little something for Spring Break since I have nothing else to do with my time. Hinted YxU and JxA for a little emphasis.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Since it's Spring Break where I am at, I think that posting this should be a fun thing to try. I'll try to put another chapter a few days after this is posted so I can have some time to really make this story pop out.**

 **For this special, it will be and a ton of humor and stuff, and there might also be a bit of fluff.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the story I have prepared, and please, send any suggestions to make each and every story better.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Local Store, 4:30pm**

 _The five just finished another XANA attack and decided to try to have a little fun around Kadic for once. Yumi's parents are out for Spring Break, due to family, and so are the others. Aelita doesn't need parents' approval of course._

"So I'll order some pizza for the bash, meaning Odd will be in charge of the music we play, got it Odd?", Yumi said as she and the rest of them are walking down the street to a local shop, in which all of the candies, snacks, sodas, or anything that categorizes as something that could give one diabetes were all placed into one space.

"The bash? That's such a lame name!" Odd countered. "It should be called something more action-packed."

"Well what should we call it then? I don't see anyone suggesting anything." The doors to the shop opened.

"Hmm…we shall call it…." Odd decided it was actually best to stomp on the ground to create emphasis for his title. "The Ultra Super Fun Time Spring-"

"That's a pretty long name Odd." Aelita replied, cutting off the insane name. "We can just call it something like 'The XANA After Party.'"

"I like it!" Odd shouted, this time getting some stares from others. "We'll call it The XANA After Party!" Odd started to grab chips and salsa. "I'll grab the snacks, and Ulrich will get the soda!"

"Hey! I never said-"

"Just deal with it Ulrich!" Odd said before the brunette could talk back.

"Ugh…" He groaned, going into a different isle which had all of the soft drinks.

"So what should we do Yumi?" Aelita asked, gesturing to both her and Jeremie.

"Maybe some music?"

"Sounds great! I know just what to get!" Since the store that she was in didn't have any of the essentials for music, she started to walk out. "I'll meet you at your house okay?" Yumi nodded.

"And what about me?" Jeremie asked.

"I know! I know!" Odd came back to Yumi and Jeremie. "Why don't you pick up some games to play for Yumi's new console she got?"

"Sounds plausible, but what types of games?"

"Games we could bet on, you know? Like a tournament?"

"Okay! I guess I'm off." Jeremie left in the same direction as Aelita did. "I'll meet you at your house as well!"

"Now, where's Ulrich…?" Yumi asked to herself, walking to where he should have been, only to see soda all over the floor, along with Ulrich.

"Ulrich?! What happened?!" Yumi ran to him, not being aware of how slippery the floor was and ended up crashing into him at full force. The two groaned.

"Whoops~!" Odd said, laughing as he got out his phone.

"Odd…!"

Yumi got up, her shirt soaked and smelled like her favorite soda. "I'm going to run over to my house and change…" She glared at Odd, who just looked at her with the fakest smile on Earth. "Meet me over there, okay?"

"Got it…!" Ulrich replied, finally grabbing the two jugs of soda and walking over to Odd.

" _You're_ paying."

"What? What did I do~?" Odd questioned him.

"You shook all of Yumi's favorite sodas! I saw you!" Ulrich shot angrily. " _And_ you owe me new clothes too!"

"Okay! Okay!" Odd took all of the items and went to checkout. "But it _was_ pretty fun-"

"Odd!"

"Sorry!"

 **Music Shop, 4:40pm**

"Hmm…" Aelita eyed some of the CD's that she thought were cool. "I should get something upbeat, and another CD that plays some slower songs for contrast…" She bought the most recent album from the Subsonics, and a slower beat album from some place in the United States."

"I'll take these please." She paid the woman there in cash. "Thank you!"

Aelita then walked out only to see Jeremie not too far from her.

"Jeremie!" She shouted as he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy some games." She walked up to him

"What types of games?" She seemed interested.

"Since Yumi has a new game system, it would be pretty cool to have some tournament type games."

"Could I help you find some?" They walked inside another store, Jeremie smiling at her.

"Sure."

 **Yumi's House, 4:50pm**

"Odd just _loves_ to ruin my life doesn't he?" Yumi said to herself while grabbing a black bra with a black tank-top.

"But, then again, it was kind of nice being that close to-" She shook her head, a light shade of red on her cheeks.

"No, I said we were just good friends." She replaced her black jeans with some gray shorts.

"Hmm…good enough. It's just a party with my friends anyway." She said as she eyes herself in the mirror.

 **Game Shop, 5:00pm**

"We can't make it so dangerous, like the last time, especially because of Odd", Jeremie said.

"So no Truth or Dare? It was fun last time though!" Aelita replied to him, winking at him.

"W-well…" He blushed at the statement as he kept looking through the games. "Anyway, we can play that game if there's no dangerous stunts on top of a roof okay?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am."

Aelita's eyes grow wide at a game screen she saw. "Jeremie! I think this game would be fun!"

"MarioKart? How do you play it?"

"It says here it's like a racing game, but it has all of these power-ups and traps so that you can win!" Aelita looked at him, smiling. "Can we get it…? Please…?"

After a few seconds, he nodded. "I can't say no to that face." He picked up the game and went to the cashier as Aelita cheered.

The man behind the desk smiled. "Your girlfriend?"

"N-No!" The two said in unison. The cashier gave a confusing look, but shrugged it off anyway as he scanned the item. "Have a nice day!"

As the two were walking out of the store, Jeremie looks into her bag with the CD's.

"What did you get?"

"Some things to liven it up." She showed him the two disks that she bought. "Hopefully I can randomize it with Yumi's family computer."

"Sounds pretty good to me." They're now into the forest trail which leads to Yumi's house. "But hey, I think I can see the outline to Yumi's house." As Aelita and Jeremie were at the front of the house, they could see Yumi running downstairs. She must have seen them.

"Hey guys…" Yumi said while she opened the door.

"Yumi, why is your face red?" Aelita asked.

"H-huh?!" Yumi said quickly while running to the kitchen and rinsing her face to cover it.

"That won't do much." Jeremie added teasingly. "Were you thinking about Ulrich? Or maybe wanting to be with him?"

"N-no, it's not-"

"With Ulrich, hmm? So, what will you be doing with 'Ulrich dear'; hopefully not what I think you two will do." said Aelita teasingly. "You should just tell him."

"I agree. Just go for it Yumi, you know you want to. After all, you did say 2 months ago that you kissed him", said Jeremie, supporting Aelita.

" _On the cheek!_ C'mon give me some slack here, you know I like him a lot, but i just don't know okay? Maybe he doesn't like me.", Yumi huffed.

"You're just as stubborn as him!" Aelita huffed back jokingly.

"Like who a lot?", said the incoming Ulrich, with his hands in his soaked green jacket. Yumi thought he looked a lot cuter actually with his new outfit aside from the smell of soda. "And did Odd ever bring a change of clothes while he switched bodies with you?"

"Uhhh... someone", Yumi stuttered weakly.

"Bet you it's William", Ulrich said watching him walk away with her to the house, feeling a bit of fear that she doesn't like him back; she always went with William, but not as much anymore.

 _If only you would let me explain everything to you..._ thought Yumi and almost completely forgetting to answer the second question. "There should be some clothes upstairs in my room."

"Thanks." He carried on upstairs.

"Now, where's-"

"I…" Groaned Odd with four bags on him. "I'm here…"

"Oh God…" Aelita said while she and Yumi got the bags off of him. "You should go sit on the couch." Aelita and Yumi went to go place everything on the kitchen counter.

"I'll help you." Jeremie said, trying to lift him up.

"No…" Odd groaned as he fell onto the sofa.

"Um….Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said to _not_ try to play Truth or Dare again?"

"Jeremie, I'm always going to play that at parties."

"Good…" Jeremie glanced at Aelita, Odd catching on instantly.

"Ahh… I see."

"Let's get started already!" Ulrich hollered as the first cup of soda was filled.

 **(FIN)**

 **I like the start to this, but don't get your hopes up. There's only going to be about 4 chapters in the end. It'll go by pretty fast too.**

 **But either way, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **And I am Back! It's been a few days, so it's time to update this. It will be shorter than the first chapter due to the dialogue and events in this chapter, but I will try to make this up as the story progresses.**

 **Either way, I hope this chapter will be just as good as the last.**

 **On With the Story!**

 **Yumi's House, 7:30pm**

"Hey Ulrich! Pour me a cup too!" Odd said pumping his fist.

"Sure thing!"

"Yumi!" Aelita shouted for the second time which caught her attention from eyeing Ulrich without him noticing. "Could I use your computer to mix these CD's together?"

"O-oh! Sure!" She quickly answered, walking to the couch.

"Yumi, where's your console? I bought a game for it."

"It should be in that box near the cables." She pointed to the white box on the floor.

"It shouldn't take long for me to set this up."

"It looks like this is going into full swing!" Odd said, smiling at how good it's turning out. "I would think that by now, XANA would-"

"Don't jinx it!" Ulrich snapped at him.

"Sorry!"

Ulrich shook his head. "Nah, I just want to take a break."

"Then how about this-"Odd stood up from the couch, stretching his arms. "No one can say 'XANA' until the next morning."

"Next morning? You guys are sleeping over?" Yumi said. "But I don't have enough rooms…"

"Why wouldn't we?" The rest replied in unison.

"We could just sleep on the couch, and two people could take Hiroki's room!" Ulrich suggested.

"Dibs!" Odd said right after Ulrich announced it.

"Aww come on! You snore like crazy so you should just sleep on the couch. I'll even join you." Ulrich snorted back.

"Fine, fine…" Odd said, agreeing. "But that means that Jeremie and Aelita will…"

"Huh? We will what?" Aelita said to them as she brought in a CD that contains the two that she bought. She then placed it in the cable box. The first song was by the SubSonics.

"Nothing~!" Odd replied. "Hey Jeremie, you said it wouldn't take you so long to set the game system up!"

"It should be on right about…" Jeremie looked like he was putting in a final cord before pushing the 'Power' button. "Now." The TV turned into the Nintendo sign as Mario Kart 8 popped up on the screen.

"Whoo!" Odd hollered, grabbing one of the four controllers. Aelita, Jeremie and Ulrich took the other three, leaving Yumi with the gamepad.

"Okay, so which map should we do first?"

"The one with all of the clouds in it!" Aelita suggested candidly.

"Or-"Odd faked an evil grin. "The one with all of the lava and skulls!"

"We're going with the cloud one." Yumi finalized, clicking on 'Grand Prix'.

"Choose your characters guys!" said Yumi, gesturing to all of the characters she unlocked over time.

It ended up with Ulrich being Bowser (After a debate of getting it from Odd), Aelita with Peach, Jeremie with Toad, Yumi with Yoshi, and Odd with Waluigi.

The game started, Yumi In the lead with Ulrich placing last in the first lap due to falling off.

"And I'm over here thinking that you would beat me!" Yumi teased, but her face went from happy to mad in seconds, seeing that a red shell hit her.

"Sorry Yumi!" Jeremie said innocently, ending up first in the second lap.

"I don't even know how to play this game!" Aelita said as she kept falling off an edge.

"You chose it!" Jeremie replied.

"But you bought it!" She finally got some luck by getting a rocket, which got her in third place.

The final results were; Jeremie in first, Odd in second, Aelita in third, Yumi in fourth, and Ulrich in last.

"This game is full of bull-"Ulrich started.

"Language!"

"Hmm…" Ulrich stood up, drinking some soda. "Let's play Truth or Dare. Much less of a chance for anger to show up."

"But, we're talking about you here." Odd teased.

"Whatever-"He turned his back on him. "Let's play!"

Everyone else seemed to like the change of pace, so they nodded in response.

"Odd, Truth or Dare?"

Odd chose dare, because he thought it was a manly idea. Ulrich smirked in response.

"Odd, I dare you... to put makeup on your face and have it there for the rest of the game."

"You sure know how to hurt a guy, and I thought you and I were goods pals, Ulrich."

"Oh-"He added on. "It has to be every type of makeup that Yumi has, _and_ you have to top it off with a man bun."

"Let's get started!" Yumi said, dragging him upstairs.

"I'm coming too!" Aelita piped in, giggling.

"What a bad person you are." Jeremie joked.

"Oh shut up, I could've dared you, you know."

"To do what?"

"Oh nothing!" Ulrich teased, winking at him. Jeremie blushed as a result.

"It has to happen naturally."

"She already kissed you before you know."

"But-"

"We're back!" Yumi said, and at last, Odd was transformed.

"I'm not coming downstairs!"

"Yes you are~!" Aelita said.

Three minutes later, came an okay- well, a very gross - Odd with too much blush that he was red and some black lipstick, just to top the whole disgusting Odd with way too many laughs to resume the game for a little while.

"Well you guys did a better job than I expected." Ulrich said.

"We'll be here all week." Replied Yumi.

"Shut up. Anyway, Yumi, T or D?" Odd muttered.

"Truth." His face looked more horrid when he smiled.

"Do you like Ulrich as 'good friends' and that's all?"

"Ummm...so you see..."

"Well? What are we waiting for Yumi? An invitation? Or... is it true?" Aelita said, mimicking Odd, but only for amusement, still from that last dare. "Do you like him?"

Yumi just spoke what her mind wanted to say, which had an angrier tone than she would have anticipated.

"Fine. I admit it! I like him! He means a lot to me. I never even meant to say that we should stay friends! There, you happy Aelita? Got what you wanted to observe?"

An immediate blush from Yumi and Ulrich. On one side, Yumi finally got it off her chest, now feeling a bit happy for herself, finally getting that dream to come true, but on the other hand, she was completely embarrassed. Her body kept shaking.

 _Only one question from my friends. ONE…_ thought Yumi, sneakily holding Ulrich's hand.

But, surprisingly obvious, standing right next to her, stood a red faced Ulrich, putting a pillow to hide it, and again everyone knew it. Everyone knew that he went head-over-heels for Yumi, but it was no use. Odd snatched the pillow away as soon as he grabbed one, not to mention that all of the other pillows were taken for everyone else to sit on. Ulrich had one word in his mind. No, make that two. Odd's dead.

"Okay everyone, enough is enough, right? Now that we all know that the two lovebirds are blushing up a storm why don't we discuss this later on after we are done, got it you two?"

"ODD!" the snapped in unison.

"Any who, whose next?"

"Oh, I'm next", Yumi answered, finally having that red on her cheek to fade away.

"Aelita, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Aelita said almost instantly. She felt a little adventurous; trying a new game and covering Odd in product can really do something to a girl who still hasn't had cotton candy before.

"This will be good." Yumi muttered. "Aelita; I dare you to kiss Jeremie for twenty seconds.

"Nope. Never." Aelita denied, blushing hard.

"It's a dare Aelita!" Ulrich teased.

"Let's get this going, come on, you know want to..." Yumi mimicked.

About a second after Yumi said that, the Aelita started to caress and surprise everyone on how she pulled it off; even Jeremie couldn't keep up. For the first five seconds, Jeremie was in that daze of his, but almost instantly cupped Aelita's face in response. Well, now Odd finally took out his phone so he can now capture this moment and use it for blackmailing.

"3...2...1...Stop!" Yumi exclaimed.

The two stopped almost instantly, forgetting this was a bet, not just a regular thing. And if it weren't for Yumi stopping them, they would have kept going on in that kiss. Aelita and Jeremie were practically having extra red on their cheeks for the rest of the time they were there. It almost felt unrealistic to experience or to see it.

"Okay the-then", Aelita stammered," Truth or Dare Ulrich?"

"Truth.", he almost cut off Aelita, knowing this will be something embarrassing, just like all of the other things that happens when he's around Yumi.

 **(FIN)  
**

**And that wraps up another chapter! Sorry to cut it off, but this is actually something I've always wanted to do; End with what a character will say.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first one,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **A little late, but I finally found some time to write this next chapter up! Hopefully I didn't lose the readers here due to my absence.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _The two stopped almost instantly, forgetting this was a bet, not just a regular thing. And if it weren't for Yumi stopping them, they would have kept going on in that kiss. Aelita and Jeremie were practically having extra red on their cheeks for the rest of the time they were there. It almost felt unrealistic to experience or to see it._

 _"Okay the-then", Aelita stammered," Truth or Dare Ulrich?"_

 _"Truth.", he almost cut off Aelita, knowing this will be something embarrassing, just like all of the other things that happens when he's around Yumi._

 _End Flashback:_

Aelita pondered with her question, checking over and over again with her words. Finally as she scooted towards Ulrich, whispering;

"Hmm...What _did_ happen at the swimming pool? Please, you can't do this to us, we have the right to know!"

Ulrich instantly reacted.

"NOTHING, AND I MEAN NOTHING HAPPEND A-AT THE SWIMMING POOL! GOT IT?" He assured, turning his back on here.

"Sure, nothing happened at all, maybe just a misunderstanding?" Odd teased at him, for the fact that he too was at the swimming pool.

"Weren't you there Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Indeed I was. I know _exactly_ what happened." He glanced at Yumi and Ulrich's face (For he had turned back around) before continuing. "But I need their consent-" He stopped, seeing dagger for eyes aimed at him."

"I'll say it later, just not now. Please, I beg you Aelita. _Please_?!"

Aelita looked at him innocently.

"Fine. You win this time. I will choose a different one." She thought about her question for a few seconds before asking;

"How about this; If you were in a room with Hitler and Sissi with a pistol that had two bullets, who would you shoot?"

Ulrich laughed at her question.

"Let's be honest here. I'd shoot Sissi; Twice." It got the whole group laughing.

"Classic!" Jeremie replied while chuckling.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's get a move on. Jeremie Truth or Dare?" Ulrich replied, still chuckling.

"Truth!"

"You haven't really talked this whole game, so I will make you. If you had an island with only three people, who would those be?"

"Ohhhhhhh, he's got you there!" Odd replied.

"Oh, and you have to explain why." Ulrich added.

"C'mon Jeremie-"

"Well at least I'm not the one shouting with black and red all over his face!" Jeremie laughed back at Odd

"You're cruel." He crossed his arms.

"Jeremie, you just avoided the question. Tell us, tell us!"

"This might be embarrassing, I would choose you first, Ulrich. You're good in fighting and are the fastest. Aelita, of course, because I don't have a clue as to what would I do if I didn't have her, and Yumi, for medical things and building, which you are _really_ good at."

"And about me? Why not me?" Odd pouted.

"You would eat so much that elephants would try to attack you!" Jeremie said matter-of-factly.

"Never mind, you are all cruel."

"Well I'm getting a bit hungry, let's try some of the pizza Yumi ordered, isn't what you got like a new pizza place that opened today?", Aelita questioned, with a bit of red still from the dare that she had.

"Yea, and I was the first customer!" Yumi answered.

"Well, LET'S DIG I-" Odd started running to the kitchen, his hands reaching out to the eight slices (Aside from the other 3 boxes of pizza laid out) before Ulrich pulled him back.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Odd!" Ulrich looked at him, smirking. "You get food last."

"What?! How could you?!" Odd struggled from his grip. "I can already smell it!"

The group nearly stopped their feet looking at the table, for the fact that Yumi bought a ton of soda, along with tem to twenty different pizza slices, which made Odd faint playfully.

They all took two slices, except for Odd, which took 6 slices along with a box, and sat down for the movie. It was Ulrich's idea to put on a type a movie their lives were, and the rest agreed. And then, the movie started

 **(FIN)**

 **Yikes, that was shorter than I thought. Sorry for the disappointment, and with even more sad news, the next chapter would be the last chapter, and will be posted in a few days.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short one here, review, favorite, and follow if you want,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	4. Chapter 4 (Last Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

 **I know it's been a few weeks, and that was all due to testing. I'm sorry for the late post, but at least I didn't disappear!**

 **On that note, I want to thank everyone new to this profile and all of my regulars who check every day to see if I had posted. I thank you all for that personally.**

 **Now, On with the Late Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Well, LET'S DIG I-" Odd started running to the kitchen, his hands reaching out to the eight slices (Aside from the other 3 boxes of pizza laid out) before Ulrich pulled him back._

 _"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Odd!" Ulrich looked at him, smirking. "You get food last."_

" _What?! How could you?!" Odd struggled from his grip. "I can already smell it!"_

 _The group nearly stopped their feet looking at the table, for the fact that Yumi bought a ton of soda, along with tem to twenty different pizza slices, which made Odd faint playfully._

 _They all took two slices, except for Odd, which took 6 slices along with a box, and sat down for the movie. It was Ulrich's idea to put on a type a movie their lives were, and the rest agreed. And then, the movie started._

An hour and 46 minutes later, the girls were gossiping about the movie couples, while the boys punched Ulrich (or at least Jeremie tried to) about the movie with too much romance. It did although have more humor for a chick flick.

They all left the pizzas in the boxes, knowing that Odd will eat all of it sooner or later.

"Wait…so how did the girls get to choose? That isn't fair!" Odd pouted.

"Ladies first, remember?" Jeremie replied. "Girls have less paying jobs, periods, pregnancies, and back pain all the time so it's the least that guys can do."

"Back pain? Why that?" Ulrich questioned.

"Well…" Jeremie pointed to his chest. "I guess there's back pain for some people.

"I don't have much pain…" Aelita said, looking down at her chest.

"Lucky…" Yumi said, clutching her back and mocking an elderly. "I can't get around these days."

"Anyone want to try 'Never Have I Ever'?", Jeremie piped up, trying his best to switch the already uncomfortable topic. It seemed to work, because everyone nodded in agreement, and thus, things were about to get funny around the group.

"Wait, since we are underage for beer, we will just take off an article of clothing until someone will get too revealing-", Yumi coughed at that saying from the embarrassing thought.

"Yeah, we don't want Jeremie and Ulrich to get all horny, don't we? Odd sneered. Ulrich and Jeremie both stared at him, blushing at how true it is and how their thoughts would lead to an early ending.

"Any who, I'll start", Yumi finished the topic.

"I have never...threw up in public." She said. Jeremie took off one of his shoes, when Odd was about to take off his shoe-

"NO!" the group screamed. They all knew his situation, and he didn't use any ointment or treatment in months so his feet are bound to be horrible in smell.

"Let's just put tape showing that you had to take it off, ok?" Aelita gulped for a second, then took about four pieces of it and showing Odd.

"I have never... failed a test before", said Jeremie. Everyone, except Aelita took off something Yumi's shoe, Ulrich's shoe, and another tape for Odd.

"My turn", Ulrich exclaimed. "I have never... had a pet", he started, looking directly at Odd, who put a tape for his sock. "Sorry Odd, but Kiwi can be annoying…"

"So what? At least we express our feelings!" Odd pouted, crossing his arms. "…Well I have never worn anything GREEN! How about that?" Odd countered, which looked back at Ulrich, who took off his sock.

"I have never... been on a computer for more than 5 hours", Yumi replies, just to go with the fun, and of course, Jeremie took off his other shoe, Aelita with her shoe, and Odd got yet another tape for his other sock.

"You're so innocent, Aelita! You only took off one thing! I and Ulrich will lose our shirts at this rate..." Odd said, again with a bit of a pout at the end. Yumi blushed at the thought.

"Hmm…" Aelita pondered. "How about this: Yumi, Jeremie, and I will give you those 'Never Have I Ever' scenarios until one of you are in your underwear?"

"That's really devious of you…!" Ulrich replied.

"I like it." Odd said to Ulrich, taking off the tapes. "Let's start over and have a knockout round."

"Let's do it." Ulrich put the missing articles back on.

"Okay. We'll go in a circle. I'll go first." Aelita said. "Never have I ever stole money from a friend."

Both of them removed an article of clothing.

"That smell!" Yumi covered her nose and got some freshener from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Deal with it." Odd replied.

"Okay. I'll go next." Jeremie added. "Never have I ever stepped on a Lego."

Odd's face looked like it was shot as he took off another shoe. "Has no one actually stepped on one?!"

"No…" The rest of the group shook their head.

"I never had them…" Yumi said. "But it's my turn; Never have I ever have had so much sugar that I crashed."

Ulrich's other shoe came off as well as Odd's left sock.

"Never have I ever been on a date." Aelita said. Ulrich's left sock came off and Odd's other sock was taken off.

"Never have I ever…" Yumi tried to make it good. "Never have I ever tripped on a flat surface and fell on my face because of it."

Ulrich's other sock was taken off in embarrassment. "The ground gets in my way!"

"Never have I ever worn two jackets at once during the winter." Jeremie snickered. Ulrich's jacket came off and is now left with his jeans and his tank top, while Odd still has his hoodie, shirt, and kakis.

"Hmm…Never have I ever been on a sleepover." Aelita said, already knowing that both have so Ulrich took off his tank top and Odd took off the purple hoodie.

"Oh God-"Yumi muttered. She never noticed that Ulrich did so many exercises. There was a 6-pack.

"Huh?" Ulrich looked at her, now noticing what she was looking at as he turned around blushing. "W-we should stop playing this game…"

"Aww why?" Aelita said, both her and Jeremie realizing the 'problem'.

Every person nodded, except Odd. He wanted to watch TV, so in turn, the girls got changed into their pajama's (a.k.a. PJ's), and the boys went to change also. The boys came out first, and they went to talk for a bit.

"So how was that kiss, Jeremie?" Ulrich managed to sputter out after his shirtless incident.

"I didn't see it coming to be honest…"

"Really? I wish I did that to Yumi sometimes. Just to get it over with. Just to be with her."

"Then do it. You've got nothing to lose really." Jeremie replied as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't know Jeremie, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Did you _not_ hear anything during Truth or Dare? She had to admit it! And you have to say it back, those three life-changing words, if you like her back." Odd added.

"Fine. Let's make a bet", Ulrich announces. "If I don't tell her, then I owe you both 30 dollars?"

"Hmm...Fine. So is it a-"

" _And-_ "Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "If I win, you have to go to Lyoko in front of everyone else!"

"WHAT?! No way. Not happening."

"You kind of need that 30 dollars for that present you want to buy for Aelita's birthday, don't you, Jeremie?"

"Grrrrr... oh alright. I'll do it. Only because I'll win."

"So you say."

"Okay, let's just get to the girls."

"Yeah." And with that, the two boys left to go upstairs to see their crush.

 **Back at Yumi's room...**

"So I think Odd went too far. I'll kill him if something happens because of it.", Yumi started.

"But you never know with Ulrich, he's sure to have made some type of bet."

"How would you know?"

"You never know; right?"

"Yea, I guess so. Let's go meet up with them."

"Okay, Yumi."

As the two started off heading downstairs, the two boys headed upstairs. Those boys were like in a daze before coming back, crashing into the girls with an 'Oomph', and an awkward silence. That daze was caused by the girls' outfits for the night.

Aelita, of course had pink on, but instead of a gown, she had decided to wear a pink tank top, with 'Princess' written in cursive glitter, and pink sweatpants that went exactly with the outfit itself.

Yumi, instead of having black, wore a red T-shirt, which also had some writing, this time saying 'Cute Diva' in bold. To top this critique, she too had sweatpants, which were a plain, simple black.

"So, will you guys come to Earth now so we can sleep in peace?" Aelita teased, blushing slightly at Jeremie's reaction.

"There's no peace when Odd is in the group." Jeremie replied, which in fact, got some laughs, until they settled on the sleeping bags downstairs. The girls went to their respective mates, Aelita being with Jeremie, and Yumi with Ulrich.

"It's a good thing I brought spares!" Ulrich shouted, carrying some pairs of earplugs, for the sake of Odd's loud snoring.

And thus, the bash was over, with Odd in the middle, and the rest sleeping with earplugs.

 **(FIN)**

 **Well it's over! Took me a while to finish it, hope it was worth it.**

 **Sorry that this was so late. Finals take place where I'm at.**

 **Review, Favorite, or whatever you want to do with it.**

 **Peace, my Peoples~**


End file.
